


like a lady

by WattStalf



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Keiichiro knows how to treat ladies.
Relationships: Aizawa Mint/Akasaka Keiichirou
Kudos: 3





	like a lady

Mint is by far one of the more difficult girls to deal with of the five, and yet she is the one that Keiichiro is the most interested in from the start. Perhaps it is the fact that he finds it amusing, watching the way that she clashes with Ichigo, or perhaps it is just the fact that they share a mutual respect for the more refined things in life, particularly where tea and pastries are concerned.

Whatever the case, he is interested her, the age difference meaning little to him, not sure if it should matter in the first place. When he was younger, he was more interested in older women, or at least, one older woman in particular. Maybe _that_ is what he sees in Mint; his memories of Ryou’s mother grow more distant with each passing day, but she was a refined lady, one that he could enjoy his tea with. Mint is a good deal younger than him, still in junior high, but she is a lady in every regard.

She knows her place and she knows his, and he does not expect much out of his attempts to woo her. Mint can’t settle for someone as lowborn as he is, but he tries anyway, not minding if this ends in cruel rejection, just as long as he can say that he was able to spend some time close to her. He does not expect for her to give in so easily, does not expect for the lack of real attention that she gets at home to make her so needy for attention wherever she can get it.

Mint is a brat, and does a lot of things that he might classify as acting out, yet he still finds himself surprised to discover that she feels that neglected, that she feels like she needs someone like him to give him the attention she is missing. And she hates to show that weakness, flustering and denying ever saying anything like that to begin with, and he knows just how to play along, to pretend as if everything is his idea, as if she is just doing him a favor by giving him the time of day.

Really, a girl like Mint is easy to play right into his hand, but he prefers to not think of it that way. He prefers to think of it in much more romantic terms, rather than in a way that might suggest he is manipulating the girl he has come to fall quite hard for.

She tries not to show how nervous she is about the fact that she is a virgin, but she definitely wants to go through with this. Keiichiro, not wanting to force her into anything, has suggested that they can wait as long as she needs to, but she brushes him off, saying that he doesn’t need to be so ridiculous, and that he certainly doesn’t need to treat her like a child. Mint is going to be just fine, as she is so quick to assure him.

So he treats her like the perfect lady he knows her to be, kissing her hand before helping her out of her uniform, the two of them having sneaked back here after the others went home for the day, with Ryou so busy with work or research or who knows what that he has no idea that Mint has remained behind, or that Keiichiro is in the process of undressing her, and kissing all over her whole body, reverent as he does so, proving his devotion with his every movement. Mint squirms and blushes and tries to hide any sign that this is having any sort of effect on her, but Keiichiro knows better.

He knows that by the time he has her on his back, face between her legs, that she is completely at his mercy, weak with her combination of nerves and pleasure, as he eats her out as a means of getting her to relax for him. And he knows that she is trying to pretend not to look at him at all when he pulls back so that he can undress, but the way her eyes keep darting back to steal glances at him tells him all that he needs to know there. By the time he is on top of her, spreading her legs so that he can push up against her, letting her feel just how excited he is, and just how close he is to taking her, he knows that she has forced her resolve to outweigh any nerves, and that she is ready for him, as ready as she will ever be.

Mint is a perfect lady, who tries not to show any signs of pain as he slowly penetrates her, blinking back tears when she is unable to relax enough to handle it. Keiichiro kisses her gently on the forehead, soothing her, letting her know that she is doing everything perfectly. She wants this attention, needs it, and needs him to pretend that she is doing this for him, that she is lowering herself to grant him what he wants. He can play along with that, can do anything she needs to stay happy, just as long as it means Mint is going to stay his, that she is going to continue to play right into his hand.

But he prefers to think of this as something more romantic. He prefers to think that this means that they are lovers now, that he is not a stand in for her busy family, and that she is not little more than a child that he catches glimpses of his first love in, that the two of them both need each other specifically, rather than something that the other has the ability to give them.

Keiichiro prefers to think of this as romantic, prefers not to think of himself as manipulative, and prefers to think of Mint as in love with him, just as in love with him as he is with her. Well, maybe that might be true either way.


End file.
